The installation of a pump or pumps into the flow-stream associated with a hydrocarbon producing well can increase the absolute volume of reserves that can be produced from that well and can increase the rate at which such reserves can be produced. Pumps can reduce the back-pressure against which a well must flow by “pushing” the media upon which they act. Back-pressure is essentially the resistance to flow, and typically manifests as vertical height (fighting gravity), friction in a flowline or riser, a physical obstruction, etc.